The Baylor Mental Retardation Research Center (MRRC) was established in 1988, and its investigators have been extremely successful in their approach to research on mental retardation and developmental disabilities (MRDD), rapidly translating their advances in the basic sciences to benefit the patients and their families. The objectives of the Baylor MRRC are: (a) To enhance mental retardation research activities at Baylor College of Medicine (BCM) by consolidating these activities and focusing attention on research into the etiology, pathogenesis, diagnosis, prevention, treatment and amelioration of MRDD; (b) To continue to promote and improve interdisciplinary interaction among Baylor MRRC investigators in order to develop innovative research projects addressing MRDD; (c) To facilitate the research efforts of project investigators through effective and efficient research core units; and (d) To assist in developing the mental retardation research of talented investigators, particularly the New Program Development Project Awardees. The research projects will be supported by eight Research Core Units: (A) Biomedical Assessment; (B) Neurodevelopmental Assessment; (C) Tissue Culture; (D) Transgenic Mice; (E) Nucleic Acid; (F) Protein Chemistry; (G) Sequence Analysis; and (H) Molecular Neuropathology. There are 47 faculty participants in the MRRC, including 38 research project investigators with 53 research projects. The research scope of the MRRC will include the following ten topic areas: developmental neurobiology, inborn errors of metabolism, genetic /cytogenetic disorders, molecular biology, developmental pharmacology and psychopharmacology, infectious diseases, diagnosis, perinatal problems, psychobiological processes, and language and communication.